Vampire Diaries de A à Z
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Un alphabet Vampire Diaries


De A à Z – Vampire Diaries.

Les points de vues adoptés sont ceux des personnages.

A comme Adultère.

Le voeu le plus secret de Damon et la terreur première d'Elena. Seulement, ils savaient tous deux une chose : elle ne ferait jamais ça à Stefan. Il faudrait qu'elle rompe d'abord. Et Damon était bien préparé à cela...

B comme Brouillard

Effet de style des apparitions précoces de Damon Salvatore.

C comme Carnage

Une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de Mystic Falls. D'abord Damon, puis Isobel, et maintenant, Katherine...OK, Damon a changé de camp, Isobel est repartie mais Katherine est une toute autre paire de manches...

D comme Danger

On ne mesure pas assez souvent l'insécurité qui peut régner dans les petites villes provinciales des Etats-Unis. Et quand en plus cette insécurité est non pas imaginée, mais absolument réelle, que peut faire un shérif au bout du compte ? S'armer de patience, de ruse et...d'armes à la pointe très aiguisée.

E comme enfant

Les vampires ne peuvent pas en avoir. Contre-exemple : Isobel. Il est vrai qu'Elena est née quand elle était humaine. On aurait pu penser que ce serait une raison suffisante pour qu'elle ne saute jamais le pas...Erreur.

F comme Fan.

S'appliquent à tous ces vampires qui suivent aveuglément Katherine. Pendant un temps, Damon Salvatore était le président du fan-club officiel, avant d'être démis de ses fonctions. Autant pour sa santé mentale.

G comme gang

Organisation sociale de prédilection des créatures de la nuit. On les trouve rarement en solitaire. Ce qui complique un tant soit peu la tâche des autres justiciers.

H comme Histoire

Le moyen indubitable de reconnaître une caractéristique des immortels. Ils connaissent leur Histoire sur le bout des doigts. Normal, ils l'ont vécue.

I comme Intense

Qualifie la relation qui s'établit entre Damon et Elena.

J comme Jeu

La vie selon Katherine. Surtout celle des autres en fait.

K comme Karma.

Un mauvais tirage quelque part. Le destin n'a pas encore tiré toutes ses cartes.

L comme Longtemps

Très relatif. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus » - peut-être deux semaines.

Damon a cherché à trouver, puis à libérer Katherine pendant longtemps. = 145 ans.

M comme Mort

Un peu trop fréquente à Mystic Falls. Il semblerait qu'une partie de ses habitants échappe même au contrôle universel du temps.

N comme Nuisible

Qui peut porter préjudice à divers degrés à la santé, voire à la vie humaine. La fréquentation assidue de vampires, par exemple.

O comme Obstiné

Euphémisme pour désigner deux choses : la quête pour libérer Katherine et la tendance acharnée à s'immiscer dans la vie de Stefan. Pour qualifier Damon, en fait.

P comme Pieu

Archaïque partout ailleurs, sauf dans les clôtures. Le pieu demeure l'arme de prédilection du chasseur de vampires, tant amateur que professionnel, à côté de l'arbalète et des seringues à verveine.

Q comme Question

Comme dans l'expression « à ne pas poser. » A éviter. L'ignorance est une bénédiction.

R comme Réponses.

Celles qu'on aurait préféré ne pas avoir...

S comme Sang

Un classique chez les vampires. Il en coule beaucoup à Mystic Falls en ce moment.

T comme Torture

Le pendant de la lettre J. Matière préférée des fans de Katherine et de la plupart des adversaires des Salvatore. Va de pair avec la vengeance.

U comme Union

Comme dans le proverbe, elle fait la force. Personne n'est seul. Contre les gangs, les amis sont la ressource primordiale.

V comme verveine.

Cette plante, délicieuse en tisane, est un puissant répulsif et paralysant pour les vampires. Mystic Falls s'est fait la spécialiste de la culture de ce végétal.

W comme Walkyrie

La personnification de la force et du courage, de la valeur chez une femme.

X comme Xénomorphe

Qualifie l'apparence de Damon et Stefan quand ils sont plutôt en colère.

Y comme Yoga

Une discipline que nombre devraient adopter. La colère conduit à lancer des objets contre les murs, là où ils explosent. Des poches de sang contre la paroi d'une tombe pleine de vampires assoiffés...par exemple...

Z comme Zygomatique.

Muscle peu utilisé de façon dramatique dans la série. Ne fonctionne que par intermittences pour des sourires pleins de sous-entendus et de doubles sens...


End file.
